


Cupcake Cooks

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adorable, Aww, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, Short & Sweet, Trek Women, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Christine and Nyota decorate cupcakes together





	Cupcake Cooks

“Haven’t you put on enough of those already?”

Christine didn’t mean to sound hostile with this question, especially not as Nyota turned around and gave her best big brown puppy eyes, her work on the cupcakes paused innocently at Christine’s inspection. 

“What, you don’t think they’ll want this many frosted cherries?”

“Well, they might think it’s just a little too sweet, and we were supposed to keep these cupcakes low-calorie to begin with,” began Christine, until she noticed the play-sadness on her little girl’s face as she put down her decorating supplies in a huff, tearing off her plastic gloves and tossing them next to the dozen pink glittery cupcakes she’d just finished adding her personal flair to. Nyota crossed her arms crossly.

“Sorry doctor, but I think on an occasion this special, the health of the matter doesn’t matter as much. Don’t you think they’ll be more focused on our anniversary than whether or not they’re breaking their diet?”

Nyota’s now-bare hands were cupping Christine’s waist, creeping up her body towards her shoulders as she stared her wife in the eye, the glint in her black eyes revealing the tease in her voice. Christine sighed and allowed herself to lean forward and kiss Nyota’s sugar-sprinkled lips before she relaxed with a smile. 

“All right. Make them as unhealthy as you want.”


End file.
